Esperando a un hermanito
by half-blood reader
Summary: Thalia espera a Jason. Pero no sabe que, mientras trata de controlar los instintos asesinos que desata su impaciencia, descubrirá que esperar a su hermano bebé no ese tan malo como pensaba.


_Toda la franquicia de Percy Jackson pertenece a Rick Riordan. No obtengo ningún beneficio por ello._

_Este fic participa en el Reto Especial "Kinder sorpresa" del foro "El Monte Olimpo"._

_Bueno, este es mi desastroso intento de hacer un fic. Gracias a Aerosmith, pude terminarlo en aproximadamente 2 Horas. Espero que les guste._

_Half-Blood Reader_

* * *

Thalia golpeteó el suelo con el pie nerviosamente. Nunca le había gustado esperar. Incluso cuando era una semidiosa común y corriente, no tenía la paciencia (o el tiempo) suficiente como para hacer cosas como esperar a alguien o pensar antes de actuar. Nadie podía culparla de ello; al fin y al cabo, ella no había pedido nacer con THDA ni oler a almuerzo de monstruo.

Sin embargo, ahora que era una Cazadora, esperar era una experiencia mucho más torturadora. El mundo parecía moverse espantosamente lento, y los minutos asemejaban horas. Si bien había oído de cazadoras experimentadas como Phoebe que eso era una sensación pasajera y que con el tiempo le parecería que todo transcurría en un parpadeo, no consideraba que eso fuera del todo realista —ella había tenido milenios para acostumbrarse—. Para Thalia, esperar era la peor tortura que pudieran haber concebido para ella.

Además, estaba muy nerviosa por sus camaradas. Había tenido que dejarlas solas, por supuesto, ya que no podía involucrarlos en una misión tan personal… por varios motivos. En primer lugar, porque era algo tan simple que no necesitaba a todo un pelotón de cazadoras a su lado. En segundo lugar, no podía andar de aquí para allá por las calles de San Francisco acompañada por una tropilla de niñas vestidas de plateado, armadas con arco y muy agresivas. Y, en tercer lugar, ciertas circunstancias inherentes a la misión podrían significar romper el juramento para algunas de las reclutas más recientes.

Pero a pesar de todo el razonamiento y las justificadas causas de su ausencia, no podía evitar estar cada segundo pensando en lo que les podía suceder mientras ella no estaba. Sin Phoebe, y estando la señora Artemisa temporalmente fuera de servicio, prácticamente no confiaba en nadie más a quien dejar a cargo. Incluso Metilea, la chica a quien había dejado a cargo, parecía demasiado insegura a pesar de sus mil quinientos años de experiencia.

Cada instante que pasaba, se preocupaba más y más. ¿Y si Dana se lastimaba con un puñal? ¿Y si un monstruo olfateaba el campamento, vencía a los lobos y atacaba a las chicas? ¿Qué tal si su padre descargaba su ira sobre ellas aprovechando que ella no estaba allí? ¿Y si se abría un portal al inframundo bajo ellas? ¿Qué tal si Orión decidía volver mientras ella no estaba? ¿Y si los titanes y los gigantes formaban una alianza para destruir a las cazadoras?

_«Bueno, quizá eso ya es exagerar.__»_ pensó Thalía. _« ¿O no?»_

De todas maneras, tenía que hacerlo. Lo hacía por **él**. Y es que Thalia quería a su hermano con locura. Ya lo había perdido una vez, y habían pasado casi dieciséis años hasta que había vuelto a verlo. No pensaba volver a perderlo. Se había propuesto no volver a fallarle a su hermano nunca más en la vida, aunque fuera por algo tan superfluo como una vista al oftalmólogo de rutina. Ya le había fallado una vez, y ahora no pensaba soltarlo ni volver a dejar que nadie se lo llevara.

Pero aunque fuera su hermanito, el hecho de que la hiciera esperar la sacaba de sus casillas.

_«__Él puede volar»_ pensó _« ¿Cómo es que puede tardar tanto? Además, prácticamente vive en San Francisco. »_

Sabía que ella era la única disponible, ya que Leo estaba de vacaciones con Calypso —de nuevo—, Piper estaba visitando a su padre, Nico estaba demasiado ocupado cuidando de la pequeña María***** (ella no pensaba molestarlo; sabía bien como era cuidar a un bebé), y Annabeth y Percy estaban de luna de miel. Así que ella era la única que podía acompañarlo, y no podía decirle que no a Jason. Además, no confiaba en la capacidad de su hermano para permanecer sin contusiones en la cabeza, y menos luego de hacerse un fondo de ojos…

Cuando se aburrió de esperar, comenzó a mirar a la gente en la sala de espera de la clínica. Una niña de unos once años, con anteojos grandes y pelo castaño, estaba dándole un buen puñetazo a un chico que le había intentado tirar del cabello, Interesante, pensó Quizá podría ser un buen material para una cazadora. Luego vio a una pareja cuidando de un bebé. Debía de ser su primera visita al oculista. Eso le hizo acordarse de Dana******, la pequeña bebé que había sido "adoptada" por Artemisa.

Técnicamente le había sido entregada en ofrenda, pero esa palabra era muy terrible y no hacía justicia a lo mucho que la diosa se preocupaba por la niña: Se encargaba de bañarla, de amamantarla y de enseñarle a jugar con objetos afilados. Todas las cazadoras se habían encariñado con ella, y no perdían oportunidad de malcriarla. Si no conociera a Artemisa, pensaría que esa niña estaba destinada a ser una mimada. Pero ahora que la diosa estaba más ausente que nunca, Thalia se encontraba hiperpreocupada. Sabía que ninguna de las cazadoras ―ni siquiera ella misma― sabía decirle "no" a la pequeña, y eso podía llevar a varios desastres…

Pero también se cansó de mirar, ya que solo le recordaba al "trabajo", y comenzó a impacientarse cada vez más y más. Justo cuando estaba pensando en freír el escritorio de la recepcionista con un rayo, sintió una brisa familiar y un cambio de presión atmosférica, así que se giró hacia las puertas de cristal y preparó su mejor cara de regaño, esa que reservaba para Percy y las hijas de Afrodita molestas (que eran prácticamente todas). Estaba decidida a castigar a su "hermanito" por haber llegado tarde. Al fin y al cabo, ella seguía siendo la hermana mayor, y tenía ese derecho.

Pero lo vio, y no vio al héroe del Olimpo aclamado por todos, si no al Jason bebé, gracioso, algo torpe y toda una monada, y ese cálido sentimiento protector se instaló justo en el centro de su pecho, y la desarmó completamente. Pero recuperó la compostura en un instante: su hermano había sido un niño muy, muy travieso.

— ¿Porqué tardaste tanto? ¿Sabes lo que tuve que pasar aquí?— lo interrogó

—Lo siento, Thals. Es que…—Jason se tocó los lentes con nerviosismo—Aún no me acostumbro a volar con los lentes.

— ¿Cómo es eso?—Thalia reprimió una sonrisa— ¿No es que te ayudarían a ver mejor?

—Es que se empañan en la altura y me desoriento—explicó Jason—Además, tengo que estar todo el tiempo fijándome que no se caigan, y el viento allá arriba es…

—Bueno, bueno, bueno— lo interrumpió Thalia, con cara de malestar—. No tenés que entrar tanto en detalles sobre... ya sabes dónde.

—Está bien hermanita. Lo siento por llegar tarde y prometo no volver a mencionar _**ese **_tema.

—Disculpa aceptada. No vuelvas a hacerme esperar tanto, o sino...

—Grace, Jason?— Los interrumpió el oftalmólogo.

— Aquí— dijo Thalia. Vamos hermanito. A por ello. Si eres bueno, te compraré unos antejos anti empañamiento.

— ¿Eso existe? —Pregunto él.

—Seguro. Ya lo verás. Vamos.

Thalia empujó a su hermano hacia la puerta abierta, y se sintió feliz. Porque quería a su hermano, porque disfrutaba estar con él y porque deseaba recuperar el tiempo perdido. Y por sobre todas las cosas, porque sabía que aunque Jason le llevara más de una cabeza, el siempre seguiría siendo su hermanito bebé.

* * *

***María di Angelo es un OC de Lira Prunus Grace. Es una hija de Hades que fue adoptada por Nico. Para saber mas sobre ella, lean el fic "Padre por Improvisto". Gracias por prestármela, Lira!**

****Dana Hind es un Oc de mi propia invención. Es, como ya dije, una bebé que es adoptada por Artemisa, basandome en la leyenda de que la diosa protegía a los bebés, así como la de la guerrera latina Camilla. La expandiré más en su ficha de Presenta aquí tu OC.**

_*jadeando* Fiuuuu... Creí que no llegaba. En serio, entre el colegio y la familia, no tenía tiempo para nada. Por suerte tuve unas horas libres el viernes y pude terminarla. Ahora tengo que empezar la del otro reto (maldita vida). Espero que les guste. Yno se olviden que los reviews son gratis! Cualquier cosa que quieran comentar, solo presionen el pequeño botón de abajo y haganlo._

**_Read U n_n/"_**


End file.
